


Betrayal

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK (HisagiKirigakure)



Series: Shots from all Angles - Bleach [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Betrayal, Disappointment, Kouga POV, Kouga being a Grade A Douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK
Series: Shots from all Angles - Bleach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981229
Kudos: 1





	Betrayal

A short 1-shot on the Koga/Muramasa Betrayal. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Betrayal**

Disowned by the Kuchiki Clan. Betrayed by the Gotei 13. The only one I had, was you; or so I thought.

Muramasa. Why didn't you come when I called out to you? I was on the verge of being sealed away. You never answered when I screamed out your name. I was your master and you deserted me. Why Muramasa? I thought I could count on you, but you let me down.

You gave me the drive to pursue my ambitions. But when I needed you the most, you neglected to assist me. You refused to hear my voice.

Now you stand in front of me, asking for my help. Why should I when you abandoned me? I despise you for your desertion. I have waited 250 years for my revenge. Even as I callously run you through and snap your blade in front of everyone, you still call to me.

Why Muramasa. Why should I help you when you never came to my aid?

I do not need a _weak_ zanpakuto. I can wield any object as a weapon. My power is greater than yours. I do not care what people say about synergy. Mutual understanding is not what makes me strong. I already have all the power I need without you.


End file.
